1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses, and more particularly, to a track-adjusting method and a track-adjusting mechanism applicable to an elliptical exercise apparatus for changing exercise tracks provided by the elliptical exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For a long time, market demands for exercise apparatuses have been stably growing. With the increased pursuance to conscious of health, consumers expect more and more from exercise apparatuses in respect of functions. In addition to traditional treadmills, steppers and cross trainers, there has been introduced by the inventor of the present invention a patented elliptical exercise apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,445, Taiwan Patent No. 98108966 or China Patent Application No. 200910137523.X), which is configured to generate an elliptical or approximately elliptical exercise track simulating human striding to train an increased range of human muscles, thus providing improved exercise effects. The patented elliptical exercise apparatus guides two lower limbs of an exerciser thereon to move counter to each other so as to ensure a smooth and continuous striding exercise by preventing the exerciser's two feet from simultaneously moving forward or backward and prevent the exerciser from exercising with only one foot due to the exerciser's poor coordination.
While the foregoing elliptical exercise apparatus does provide breakthrough and improvement in, exercising functions, for better meeting the ever increasing needs of consumers, the inventor has looked at further improvement of the elliptical exercise apparatus to provide multiple exercise tracks, so as to realize exercise with diverse programs and high efficiency.